


Talk To Me

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: There is no real plot to this. Ed gets off on the sound of Oswald's voice. He loves it when Oswald talks dirty and Oswald loves to keep his pet happy. Also contains restrained Ed.





	Talk To Me

Oswald marveled at the sight stretched out before him. Ed's pale, slender frame was sprawled across the bed, his hands tied to the bed posts. His naked skin seemed to almost glisten in the soft candlelight. Making himself comfortable in a chair next to the bed, Oswald smiled. The look was almost predatory causing Ed to suck in a breath through his teeth. 

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Oswald purred. "Edward." The way his name rolled from his tongue sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Ed's groin. His voice always did that to him. It had from the very beginning. And the rush Oswald felt at having such power over this man was like a drug. He'd easily become addicted to this feeling. 

Ed only groaned in response, feeling his cock swelling as Oswald's eyes roamed so freely over his body. "I bet you would love if I were to touch you, wouldn't you? To let my fingers barely trail over your skin. Just a feather light touch would have you begging, wouldn't it? You do so love to beg for me, don't you Ed?" he smiled. "You're being so quiet, pet. Why is that?" Oswald asked, moving closer to the bed. 

"Oswald, please," came the muttered reply. 

"Ah yes, there you are, almost begging, but not quite enough, I'm afraid," he replied. "I do believe I can make you come without ever even touching you. Can't I, Edward?" Oswald dropped his voice a bit lower, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You love the sound of my voice. Especially when I say your name. I can see it on your face." Licking his lips, Oswald leaned closer to Ed, but still not close enough to touch him. "Tell me, Edward, how does my cock make you feel? You love it when I stretch and slide into that beautiful ass don't you?" 

Ed groaned, his painfully hard cock twitching against his stomach. "Yes Oswald. Please, God," he whimpered. "I love it when you fuck me. I'm .. I'm such a slut for you." 

Oswald's dark brow arched at his words, pursing his lips. He hadn't expected Ed to respond that way so quickly. Clearly his pet enjoyed being so submissive to him. "Good boy," he purred, "But I'm still not going to touch you, Edward. Not yet," he hummed. "You're going to have to ask nicely. Look at me Edward," he hummed, waiting for those brown eyes to meet him. Slowly his held his hand up, watching as Ed's eyes followed the movement. Slowly Oswald palmed himself through his slacks, a smirk on his lips. "Do you see what you do to me? Do you see how much I enjoy seeing you like this?" He unzipped his slacks, pushing them off. 

Ed could only whimper at the sight, his own cock already dripping. "This is what you do to me, Edward. What you've always done to me," he hummed, slowly stroking himself. 

"Oswald, please," his eyes fluttered closed. "I .. please, I need you." 

"Keep your eyes on me Edward. If you close them or look away, I'll leave you here tied up. I won't let you come." Oswald commanded, his voice stern. 

Ed's eyes flew open at that, locking back onto Oswald. "Yes sir. I'm sorry," he immediately resorted to his submissive nature. "I'll be good I promise." 

Oswald's fingers wrapped around his own cock once more, pumping slowly. "Do you know how much I love to be buried inside of you? Your legs wrapped around my waist," his voice grew husky as he spoke. Oswald spread his legs wider, stroking over himself as Ed watched. "I love to make you beg and moan. You get so loud Ed," he grinned, watching as Ed's hips pressed upwards seeking friction that wasn't there. Oswald slid his other hand down, cupping his balls, squeezing as he looked over towards his lover. 

Ed pulled against the restraints, cursing their strength. He ached desperately for some sort of relief. "Oswald, please. Fuck, it hurts. I'm so hard," he whined. 

"I know you are, pet. That cock looks delicious. Dripping against your skin like that. Twitching. I bet you'd love for me to take you into my mouth. Flick my tongue over the tip of you. Wouldn't you, Ed?" 

Ed bit into his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. "Oswald, fuck me please. I .. God, it hurts," he whined. 

"My poor boy," Oswald crooned. "I know it hurts. I know you want to come." He scooted his chair closer, leaning down to Ed's ear. As he spoke, his breath teased his lover's skin. "You want me inside of you so badly don't you? You want me pounding you into the mattress don't you pet? I won't do that until you come. But I won't touch you either," he whispered, resisting the urge to lick the pulse that was pounding in Ed's neck. 

He watched eagerly as Ed's hips lifted from the bed. The man reduced to humping the air. He looked so wanton, so needy and desperate. Oswald gripped himself tightly in his fist, fighting the urge to stroke himself. He was determined to finish in Ed's ass, but not until Ed came. "That's a good boy. I know you want it. You're close aren't you? I can tell." he watched as the muscles of Ed's stomach clenched then relaxed, his thighs quivering. "Come for me Ed. My Edward," he purred, moving a bit closer to his ear. "I want you to come for me now." 

Ed's hips raised desperately off the bed, his cock trembling as it erupted over his stomach. He cried out, straining against the ropes holding his wrists. Oswald watched in fascination as the thick come coated his lover's stomach. 

"Such a good boy," he purred, standing up from his chair, quickly shedding the rest of his clothing. Crawling onto the bed with Edward, Oswald leaned down, his tongue hot against his lover's belly. Licking up the evidence of his release. His green eyes staying locked onto Edward's brown. "So good. Such a good boy," he purred, straddling Ed's waist as he leaned down to kiss him slowly. 

Oswald reached up untying Ed's hands. Gently he held the man's large hands between his, his lips brushing over the red marks that were left from the ropes. It was a tender gesture, soft and loving. "Do you still want me, Edward?" Oswald asked, softly stroking the back of his hand against Ed's cheek. 

"Please, please Oswald," Ed panted, reaching forward to run his hands over Oswald's torso. Slowly he drug his fingertips down, teasing the tip of his cock. "I want you inside of me. Please. I need you Oswald." 

Oswald moaned, his hips rocking at Ed's touch. "You've been such a good pet. I won't deny you this." Stretching over Ed, his fingers plucked the lube from the table. "I'm going to make you feel good, Edward. I promise. You're such a good boy," he purred, sliding down his body. Ed shivered as he heard the bottle of lube open, spreading his legs eagerly. 

Coating his fingers, Oswald began to tease him, his finger stroking over Ed's entrance. "Please Oswald. I .. I can't take any more teasing." 

"Patience, my pet. I promise I'm not going to tease. I just don't want to hurt you." Oswald hummed, kissing the inside of Ed's thigh. Slowly he slid one finger inside of him. He teased his lover open, slipping another finger inside, pressing them so they brushed against his prostate. Ed whimpered, his fingers tangling in Oswald's hair. His cock was readily coming back to life, stirring against his stomach. 

"Are you ready for me?" Oswald purred, moving to slick his cock with the lube. "Look at you, getting hard again already. I do love your stamina," he purred, moving to position himself between Ed's legs. 

"Yes, I'm ready. Please, sir. Please," Ed panted. Pulling Ed's long legs to wrap around his waist, Oswald slid slowly into his lover. Black lashes fluttered against his cheeks as his eyes closed at the sensation of the tight heat that surrounded his cock. 

"Oh Edward," he hummed. "You feel amazing pet. Do you like that? My cock stretching you?" 

"Yes! Oh fuck yes, Oswald," he reached for the older man, pulling his lips down to his in a scorching kiss. 

Oswald greedily returned the kiss, his hips pressing into Ed with much needed urgency. He had ached so desperately to touch Ed, to feel him surrounding him this way. "I love when you swear," he purred. "You have such a filthy mouth." 

Ed's hands ran down Oswald's back, blunt nails digging into the pale skin. "Fuck, don't stop then. Harder Oswald. I need you," he whimpered, his eyes wide and desperate.   
Oswald pulled back, gripping Ed's hips tight enough to leave bruises. Panting hard, he'd rock into him, slamming himself inside of his lover over and over again. "Oh Ed," he whimpered, "I'm close. Your ass is just so perfect. I .. I can't hold back." Holding him tighter, Oswald pitched forward his cock spasming deep inside of his lover. 

Ed sought out his lips, kissing him, stroking his hair. "Fuck, you're amazing Oswald. You feel so good," he hummed. "So good." 

Slowly Oswald let his cock slip from Ed, a soft smile on his face. "And you are amazing as well pet. And so hard again." he teased, his fingers skimming over Ed's cock. "So hard." 

Moving once more, he laid between Ed's legs, taking his cock into his mouth. Ed gasped, fingers tightening in the older man's hair. 

Bobbing happily over the younger man's cock, his eyes meeting Ed's, Oswald hummed. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, the sounds of his mouth working the other so obscene. He slurped and hummed, saliva dripping down to Ed's balls. The fingers in Oswald's hair tightened, pulling almost painfully against his scalp as Ed rocked up into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck. Don't stop, Oswald. Please," he begged. Oswald swallowed around him, almost gagging as he took him all the way into his mouth. He wanted his lover to know pleasure and nothing but at this point. One hand slid down to stroke the tight skin of his balls, before squeezing and rolling gently. Ed bucked into his mouth, gasping and moaning. He was already close once more, feeling his stomach tightening. 

"Oswald, I'm .. I'm going to come. Oh fuck. Fuck yes," he whined, thrusting down his throat, loving the sounds of Oswald gagging around him. Both hands fisting into Oswald's hair, he came, watching in amazement as Oswald swallowed down all that he could, a bit of spit and come dribbling down his chin. 

Gently Ed pulled Oswald up his body, kissing him. Tasting himself on his tongue. "You ... you are something else Mister Cobblepot," he teased, fingers stroking over his face. 

With a soft laugh, Oswald curled up against his chest, fingers stroking across one nipple. "And I'm all your's. You're a lucky, lucky man."

"And I know you'll never let me forget it." he smiled, leaning down to kiss the ebony locks on his lover's head.


End file.
